FairyTales
by HermioneRose
Summary: Girls can still dream about finding their own prince charming. Minior JasonxKelsi, more RyanxKelsi.


**Author's Note: I agree with who ever said this: **"Rylsi: the best couple at East High!"**. I'm beginning to like Rylsi more than other couples, but I'm not pushing them aside. If anything, I sort of see myself in Kelsi (as other people do as well), and I'm hoping to do more RyanxKelsi stories in the future. Enjoy, and happy reading!**

**Chapter One: White Horse**

Kelsi was always the type of person who'd believe in fairytales, white horses, and princes.

Blame her father for wanting to read her _Cinderella_, _Snow White_, and _Sleeping Beauty _before bed, while her mother forbid it, saying that Kelsi would always get her heart broken when she rested eyes on the first guy she saw.

Of course, the only guy she ever liked was Jason Cross, who was part of the famous Wildcat basketball team.

Everyone was excited when they got together, and Kelsi was pretty happy, because she got the guy she wanted.

Jason was a good boyfriend: giving her gifts, showering her with compliments, and coming to the plays when she was the composer, which was all the time.

But, the compliemts, gifts, and attending the plays soon slowed, and suddenly, Jason didn't want anything to do with her.

If she asked him if he wanted to come to the play, he'd make up an excuse, or if she wanted to do something together, he'd always make an excuse that time too, even if it was a group that made up of Chad Danforth and Taylor McKessie, and Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez.

She wondered if she did something wrong:

That's what a first-time girlfriend did, wondering what could she have done, or could she have said something to upset Jason to the point where he didn't want to be with her.

It was a Monday morning, and she was just getting to first hour, when Gabriella Montez and Taylor McKessie stopped her in the hallway.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" Kelsi asked, and Gabriella and Taylor looked at each other oddly.

"Do you want me to tell her?" Taylor asked, and Kelsi raised an eyebrow.

"Tell me what?" she asked, and Gabriella sighed as she looked at the small girl.

"Kelsi, well...how do I put this?" she asked, and Kelsi's eyebrow rose eben higher.

"What's going on?" she questioned the brunette, and Gabriella looked at Kelsi with sad expression on her face.

"Kelsi, we saw Jason, and well...he was kissing another girl." Gabriella explained, biting her lower lip, and Taylor nodded, folding her arms.

"It was a cheerleader. Brittany Pepper." Taylor added, and Kelsi pictured what Brittany looked like.

Brittany Pepper (who was your typical blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl) was by far the most popular girl in the school (Sharpay Evans was considered second, but Sharpay always made it clear she was first), and being the cheerleading captain, she was known to be dating the whole entire basketball team, except for those who are taken (those guys being Troy and Chad).

Brittany also had that confident air about her as well:

Which Kelsi lacked, it seems.

She stared at her two friends for the longest time before breaking out into a small smile.

"You must be joking. Jason wouldn't be caught dead with another girl."

Taylor shook her head.

"No, it's the truth. Even I hate being the bearer of bad news." the raven-haired girl said, and Kelsi looked at Gabriella, who hadn't said anything.

Apparently, Gabriella never liked to be the bearer of bad news, neither.

"Kelsi--" Gabriella started to say, but Kelsi cut her off.

"D--did he say anything? To you guys or to Zeke, Chad, or Troy?" she asdked, realizing her voice was slightly shaking, and Taylor and Gabriella shook thier heads.

"He didn't...Kelsi, didn't you know this was coming?" Gabriella asked gently, and Kelsi shook her head, blinking back tears.

She probably assumed something when her "fairytale" ended.

But, never excepted the worse.

"I--I didn't..." she commented, and Gabriella stepped forward to give her a hug, and Taylor grabbed a tissue from her backpack, and handed it over to Kelsi, who accepted it, but didn't do anything.

Through out the day, she couldn't even look at Jason, who tried to talk to her, but Kelsi pushed past him.

People gave her sad looks, and some girls said "he's not worth your time" or "you can find someone better".

What was even worse was that Brittany gave her a sneer that said she had won, while Kelsi lost.

She didn't deserve a guy who was popular.

She didn't even deserve a guy _at all_.

Towards the end of the day, Kelsi was in the auditorium, getting ready to practice with Sharpay and Ryan Evans, who were due to turn up any minute.

Kelsi placed her fingers on the piano keyes, just staring at them, and not moving any noise.

A tear escaped, and fell on a piano key.

"Hey...why are you here by yourself?"

kelsi gasped, and turned around to see Ryan, standing behind her, who was wearing a frown.

When he saw her, his facial expression changed.

"Are you okay?" he asked, and Kelsi nodded.

"I'm fine!" she said, getting choked up again.

Ryan shook his head, and walked over to her.

"No, you're not." he stated, and Kelsi looked at him.

"I bet you heard about Jason and Brittany, right?" she asked, and Ryan nodded, taking the hat he had on his head, and playing with the brim.

"Yeah. Sharpay told me..." he trailed off, and Kelsi looked back at the piano again.

"I should have known...I thought he liked me."

"Not all guys on the basketball team are prince charmings." Ryan explained, and Kelsi glared at him through her tears.

"What made you think Jason was my prince charming?" kelsi asked, and Ryan looked at her, giving her a half-smile.

"Every girl thinks that every guy has to be Mr. Perfect. A gentleman. Basically, prince charming." Ryan commented, and Kelsi shook her head.

"Well, blame my father for reading me fairytales as a little girl." she mumbled, and Ryan grinned.

"I'm not saying that it's a bad thing, Kelsi. Every girl wants her own prince charming. Your prince charming just happened to be a jerk...maybe being on the basketball team gave him a big head."

Kelsi thought about Zeke, Troy, and Chad:

She always thought that Troy would have a "big head" because of his father, and his high status.

Kelsi was still amazed he still got to kept that status (being popular) while being a nice guy as an added bonus.

If anything, Gabriella was surely the luckiest girl at East High, and probably New Mexico.

She looked at Ryan again.

"How do you know all of this stuff?" she asked, and she saw a red patch form on Ryan's cheeks.

"Every now and then, I glance at Sharpay's magazines when she isn't around...not every guy has to be obsessed with a sport, you know."

"Of course."

She wondered why, despite his raising popularity (Sharpay surely helped alot), he was talking to her, and surprisingly, being nice to her.

The only people who were ever nice to her before she became friends with The Widcats were the drama geeks and Martha Cox, who was still a friend to her to this day.

"Why are you being so nice to me? Don't you have to follow Sharpay's crowd?" she asked, breaking the silence, and Ryan rose an eyebrow.

"What crowd?" he asked, and Kelsi widen her eyes.

"Sharpay and her Sharpettes!" she replied, and Ryan smirked.

"The only reason why those girls are in her circle is because they dated me to get closer to Sharpay."

Kelsi remembered Ryan dating a Sharpette, whose name was Emma.

At first, she thought that Emma really liked Ryan.

But, now that Ryan had told her the truth, it seemed she was dead-on wrong.

"Oh...I'm sorry, Ryan." she said quietly, and Ryan shrugged.

"When I realized what she was doing, I broke up with her. She still got into Sharpay's circle, of course, but she was also one of those girls who felt like that they regretted using me." Ryan expained, and Kelsi nodded.

She wished Jason was like that, but that was thinking too much.

"Did she ever say she was sorry?" she asked, and Ryan nodded.

"Yeah. A few times actually when Sharpay or the other Sharpettes weren't around. She asked if I wanted to get back together, but I said I already moved on...I like someone else now." Ryan replied, and Kelsi held her breath.

Was her...?

Impossible!

She was thinking too fast to think that Ryan would like her.

Ryan was about to say who he liked when the auditorium doors flew open, and in came Sharpay.

"What are you two standing around and talking? We have a lot of work to do!"

Kelsi sighed in relief, and Ryan looked at his sister.

"Right...well, another time then." Ryan said, almost disappointed, and Kelsi went to the piano again as she watched ryan and Sharpay get into position for the song.

What she said earlier was false:

She really did wish that Ryan liked her.

After all, the princes in her father's stories were always blonde (minus the prince charmings in _Cinderella_, _Sleeping Beauty, _and _Snow White), _and they were always ready to defend the ones they loved.

But, it just seemed that Ryan only thought of her as a friend, no less.

"Kelsi!"

Kelsi woke up from her day-dreaming to find Sharpay glaring at her, while Ryan was smirking.

"Are you going to play or not?" Sharpay demanded, and Kelsi nodded quickly.

"Y--yes, ma'dam...I mean, Sharpay." Kelsi said, and as the music played, Kelsi got lost in her own world again.

Only, this time, she wasn't with Jason, like she usually was in her dream world.

She was with Ryan.


End file.
